Romance between the Sea and Sky
by Snowdust Haku15
Summary: Ninth story of my 'Romance between' series. This one-shot is a prequel for my Greek Wisdom and Roman Thunder and set between Percy Jackson and Thalia Grace. That is all for now, please enjoy and review.


**Romance between the Sea and Sky**

 **Hello everyone Snowdust Haku15 here with the prequel to Greek Wisdom and Roman Thunder and the Ninth story of my 'Romance Between' series. This one-shot is a story of a relationship between Thalia and Percy on the Argo, where in a twist of plot they had just saved Thalia from Orion after he slew the hunters leaving only her alive and Percy/Thalia know about Annabeth cheating on Percy with Jason.**

 **I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus - Wish I did cause that would be awesome!**

* * *

 **-The Argo II over Sparta-**

"So is there any particular reason you're in my room?" Percy asked with a drawl in his voice from over at the desk of his cabin quarters where he had been working on navigating sea charts as he looked over at the person laying his bed. " _Again!_ "

Thalia just grumbled from where she lay, taking up the entirety of the scion of the sea's bed, a look of annoyance crossing her face as the beautiful, former Huntress of Artemis glared up at the ceiling with electricity dancing in her eyes.

"You act like you don't know the fucking reason seaweed brain," Thalia snapped as she glanced over to the sea-born demigod that thanks to her joining the Hunt was only a year older than her now, the demigod who was currently being cheated on by his girlfriend, Annabeth Chase. "The two idiots are going at it again in the stables! I still can't believe that my precious little Annie would do something like this!"

"Oh I know Thalia," The son of Poseidon said as he looked out of the window next to the bed out towards the deep blue sky and the fluffy clouds that flew past the ship. "I gave up caring about what those two were doing after we caught them at it in the dining area…"

The latest daughter of Zeus gave a sigh a she sat up and pressed her back to the wall of the cabin, she too remembered that event as that had been the time she found out about the indecent behavior of Annabeth and the storm child's younger brother.

 ** _Flashback:_**

 _Thalia Grace gave a tired yawn as she made her way through the dark corridors of the large, flying trireme towards the dining area in the hopes of snagging a bottle of water to help her get back to sleep after re-witnessing the horrible memory turned nightmare of when the giant Orion had murdered her sisters in the Hunt._

 _Just as the daughter of Zeus was about to open the door and walk in, her hand halted over the door handle as she heard sounds that suspiciously sounded like gasps and moans._

 _Taking a peek through the window of the door, while cursing her short height at the same time, Thalia's eyes immediately widened when she caught sight of two people on the table of the dining room missing most of the articles of their clothing while bucking their hips against one another…_

 _There in the room were two people that shouldn't be performing this certain act together…_

 _Jason and Annabeth…_

 _Both of whom were supposedly going out with two different people…_

 _There was no way to mistake her little staple-eating brother for Percy, the young man that she knew to be her surrogate little sister's boyfriend, nor was she able to mistake the young honey blonde architect for the Native American heritage of Piper McLean, especially not when the two currently fornicating on the table were the only two blond/e's on the ship at the current time._

 _Rage quickly filled her senses with lightning sparking at the sides of her eyes and her hand clenched down on the knob of the door; getting ready to storm right in there and tear the two of them away from one another before unleashing her rage on the two for committing an act she never thought possible from either one._

 _However before she could make a sound or move, a large hand clasped around the wrist of the hand holding the knob and another covered her mouth, causing her to stop and turn her electric blue eyes to find out who had the gall to touch her, only for her to freeze as she found a stoic faced Percy to be the one holding onto her, his sea green eyes staring through the window at the scene playing out between his 'girlfriend' and Thalia's brother with barely restrained rage that gave him a terrifying experience._

 _Turning to make eye contact with the captive Thalia, the girl of thunder noticed a tear run down his right cheek and he shook his head, "Don't."_

 _Narrowing her eyes at the single word, the girl decided to follow his orders for once and allowed her cousin to manually turn her away from the dining room door and lead her back towards his room with his arm wrapped around her arms to keep her from going back, where they would proceed to talk to each other about the coupling she had just witnessed…_

 ** _Flashback End:_**

"Why do you let them continue to treat you like this?" The child of Grace asked as she motioned for Percy to come and sit next to her, something the demigod took her up on before she clasped her arms around her legs and set her chin on her knees to stare at the opposing wall. "If it were me, I'd have electrocuted them both by now…"

Percy chuckled humorously at the idea of a barbequed Annabeth and Jason as a storm raged behind his expressive sea green eyes while he wondered what it would be like to feel the life drain from the son of Jupiter's body as he held him underwater. "Because after witnessing it so many times, I've just stopped caring, I guess I already noticed that we were drifting apart when she chose to sit next to Jason so many times at the table after we found each other again or that she would always be laughing at some joke he made before they started disappearing together more and more after out pit-stop in Atlanta."

Thalia furrowed her brow and sent the sea god's son a concerned glance out of the corner of her eye, wondering what she could do to make the downtrodden demigod feel better before wondering how she would feel if she had stayed at camp instead of joining her immortal sister's group and found a boyfriend, only to catch the boyfriend cheating on her with another girl, a close friend.

Looking back at him for a fifth time after a few minutes of silence between the two while they pondered where everything had gone wrong and why their best friend/little sister figure would do something like this, Thalia surprised Percy when she climbed into his lap before fisting his black hair and pulling his head forward to press her lips against his. Slightly overcoming his surprise, the sea scion's hands fell onto the former Huntress of Artemis' waist and his lips pressed firmly against hers, parting and allowing entry and exit as they partook in the swapping of each other's saliva.

Once they parted, Thalia and Percy panted to regain their breath with the Jack's son bearing a startled look on his face, "What the hell was that for, Thalia?"

"Shh. No talking, seaweed brain," Thalia chided him with a sultry tone coming out in her words before she returned to claiming the lips of her cousin once more with her arms moving to rest around the neck of the startled young man and pulled him closer to her, where her chest pressed against his and she idly marveled that his lips tasted a lot like sea salt ice cream.

Thalia then pulled away to take in some air and allow her partner to do the same and her electric blue eyes stared into the confused sea green eyes of the son of Poseidon. "Just let me heal you."

"Heal me?" Percy asked only to get a groan in response as Thalia pulled him into another heated kiss. That seemed to get the message across to the dense seventeen year old as he started to indulge the instincts that he had inherited from his father and wrapped his large hands around the petite girl's waist.

After a short minute of making out, the daughter of Zeus gave a surprised gasp when they disconnected from each other and the son of Poseidon flipped them over so that her back pressed against the covers of Percy's bed and her hands found themselves hanging onto his broad shoulders.

"You're beautiful…" was all he said as his mind slowly went away from the topic of Annabeth cheating on him with the son of Jupiter while he stared into the beautiful blue eyes of the Grace beneath him. Blushing at his words and before he could say anything else, Thalia quickly flipped them over so that it was Percy's turn to have his back on the bed and the domineering sky child climbed atop him, her intimate spot rubbing at his quickly hardening manhood through their jeans as a roguish grin grew on her face.

"Calling a girl that you've never even dated before beautiful? You're quite the daring trooper, aren't you seaweed brain?" She asked with a smirk before leaning down to kiss him again.

However their current activity came to an abrupt end as, her partner grabbed her arms to keep her at bay as a serious look overcame the roguish features he inherited from his father. "Are you sure you want to do this, Thalia? What about the Hunt?"

Thalia simply leaned back on her haunches, letting her full weight push down on the bulging tent in his pants, and she pulled her beloved jacket off before grabbing the bottom of her 'Barbie must DIE!' shirt and lifting it up over her head to drop it on the ground next to the bed.

While Percy gaped at the fact that apparently his cousin went au natural without a bra as her heaving, naked breasts suggested, said cousin grabbed the collar of his button up t-shirt and ripped it down the middle, sending buttons flying every which way while she revealed his muscular torso that was built from the constant battles he had fought over the years.

"What th-? Oh, come on Thalia, you could have just asked!" Percy exclaimed at the sight of his ruined shirt, hoping his mother wouldn't chew him out too much for ruining the shirt Paul had gotten him for a fishing trip between stepfather and stepson before he had vanished.

"Shut up, Percy," Thalia growled as she lowered her body to his and claimed his lips as her breasts pressed against his naked torso, making Perseus Junior twitch even more than he had already been. Causing Percy to clam up as ordered and pressed his own lips against her questing mouth as he wrapped his arms around the older girl's naked back and hugged her lithe frame to his body.

After a few minutes of kissing and Percy rubbing his hands up and down her sides, Thalia moaned in nearly restrained pleasure as she felt the Jackson's hands come around her front to grope and massage her breasts. The nineteen year old demigoddess who was still in the form of her sixteen year old self lifted her body up, then reached between the two of them and rubbed the demigod's cock through his pants, getting a groan of pleasured appreciation from her partner in crime.

Percy quickly took initiative in their coupling and lifted her off of his body and quickly pulled his pants off with some help from Thalia, quickly repeating the same procedure on the daughter of Zeus in order to liberate them of the constricting pieces of cloth.

Upon freeing the son of Poseidon's rather large cock from his boxers via a small amount of static that immediately turned the Marvel Namor collectable to ash, the daughter of Zeus smirked as she began to stroke it softly causing Percy to moan in pleasure and she moved down to where her hand was connected to his manhood before blowing on its head making him jump in surprise.

"Oh gods, that feels good!" Percy moaned out as his cousin gave an experimental lick from his ball-sack to the crown of his cock before taking the tip into her small mouth. Making use of her tongue, Thalia swirled the pink organ around the head before she began bobbing her head up and down taking as much of Percy's length as she could manage.

When she began coming up once again, she shivered as she tasted something salty coming out of the slit in the head of his penis, however before she could wonder what it was, Percy unconsciously placed his hands on top of the daughter of Zeus' head in order to try and get her to take more of his cock into her warm mouth.

Thrusting his hips forward with a moan at the warm, tight place he was invading, Percy forced almost all of his length down into Thalia's mouth, causing some of it to fill her throat. Not paying any attention to the discomfort she could be feeling at the time, Percy gripped her head while he thrust his hips forward as he leaked pre-cum into the back of her throat.

Thalia's eyes watered a bit as she tried to catch some reprieve from the force of her cousin's dick going down her throat, the daughter of Zeus feeling glad for once that she had inherited her mother's lack of a gag reflex before she felt the son of Poseidon seize up and a moment later a large amount of the young man's salty cum began flowing down her throat in mighty bursts from the tip of his cock, possessing Percy to thrust a few more times before taking his cock out of her abused orifice, leaving one last trail of semen to land on her heaving breasts.

Looking up into Percy's glazed over green eyes as he remained on his orgasmic high for a short while, Thalia didn't know what she was supposed to do with the left overs that had been left in her mouth when he had been pulling out? Should she swallow it down to join the jizz that had made its home in her stomach from when his cock was in her throat or spit it out on the floor and punch him for taking control like that?

Thinking back to the time she had been participating in school during the year she had been at camp, Thalia remembered overhearing some of the more sexually active girls in her class saying that it was a turn-on for the boy to see a girl swallow his cum. So, making her decision as the light returned to Percy's eyes and he focused on her, she swallowed the cum of the sea spawn while the Jackson watched in a daze at the sight of his cousin swallowing his cum.

"So? Did you like that huh, seaweed brain?" She asked in a menacing tone as she glared at her cousin for how he took command in that situation. "Or would you like something better?"

"Hehe, sorry about that Thalia," Percy said as he chuckled nervously at the memory of how he had basically used her for his pleasure as he stroked her raven hair gently. "So… No gag reflex?"

"Nope," Thalia said with a wicked grin upon popping the P after deciding that he had gotten the message to not do that sort of thing again. "Makes it even more fun without having to worry about choking on your thick meat, Don'tcha think?"

"Oh hell yes!" The Jackson said as he stroked her cheek and got her to smile at the usually dense, trouble attracting magnet at the praise she got for her first time in sucking off a man. "So much better than Annabeth, she only ever wanted for us to do it in her pussy."

Thalia unknowingly perked up at the praise instead of the sadness she thought she'd feel at being compared to the cheating bitch that she had once seen as her adopted little sister. "Well that's good to know," the former Huntress said with a sultry smirk directed towards her cousin. "I'll strive to do everything I can to make you forget about that harlot!"

Percy gave her a bright smile before he began to stroke his manhood until it was hard again while Thalia got up from the bed to face away from him as she stood up before she bent over and laid her torso down on the top of the mahogany desk.

"Come over here seaweed brain, I can't wait any longer!" Thalia said as she sent a glance over her shoulder at the well-built form of her cousin and she moved her hips around in a begging manner. Getting the message of what she want, Percy soon stepped up behind her and placed both of his hands on her well-shaped ass, kneading it as he rubbed his manhood against her uncovered virgin womanhood.

Thalia moaned as she could fell his cock twitching between her thighs causing her trembling quim to become even wetter than the time that she had been sucking him off. Percy eagerly aligned his dick with her nether lips before pushing his cock against her pussy in order to enter her slowly since she was just a virgin.

"Percy, please stop teasing me!" Thalia exclaimed as the raven haired demigoddess tried to push her hips onto his dick, but Percy simply smiled and used his right hand to hold her in place and preventing her from doing just that. "I just want to be sure that you truly want to do this? There is no turning back once we do this and you will no longer be able to be a member of the Hunt."

"I don't care Percy! I don't care about being a part of the Hunt anymore! I only care about you! So please… make me yours!" Thalia demanded just before Percy smiled at hearing the words from his onetime rival and he thrust his hips forward and in one swift motion stole away Thalia's virginity.

Percy quickly stopped upon hearing her pained groan at losing her virginity and the now older demigod let his raven haired cousin become accustomed to his large girth that was resting fully inside her womanhood. When she motioned to him to show that she was ready for him to continue, Percy slowly pulled back out until his head was the only thing inside her before slamming it back inside her getting Thalia to unleash a loud moan.

"Oh gods, Percy! It feels so good!" Thalia moaned out as her sea faring cousin push her down against the desk with his chest pressing into her naked back as he thrust in and out, making her erect nipples rub on the wooden surface as their coupling continued.

As they continued, Thalia found herself on the verge of screaming in pleasure as her lover kissed and nibbled at the exposed flesh of her neck.

 _'_ _OH GODS! If I hadn't joined the Hunt, I could have gotten this so much sooner!'_ Thalia screamed out in her head until Percy surprised her by slowly pushing his middle finger inside her rosebud.

Percy groaned in pleasure when he felt Thalia's velvety insides tighten up around his cock at the penetration of her anus, showing that she had just cum if the clear liquid mixing with the blood on his cock was anything to go by. Pumping upwards to amplify her pleasure by making the head of his dick strike against her vaginal wall, Percy turned Thalia's head towards him and captured her lips in a loving kiss that had Thalia pushing her tongue into his mouth to fight for dominance as he began to slamming his hips against her ass making said cheeks jiggle from the force.

"Oh gods Percy! I'M CUMMING!" The daughter of the sky lord screamed out as Perseus buried his junior all the way inside her cunt to where he was balls deep inside her and the tip of his cock was pressing through the entrance to her cervix, just before his dick began launching several streams of his life giving seed into her baby-making chamber.

As Percy pulled out slowly, letting some of his seed drip out of the young woman's pussy while another shot layered her ass, Thalia stayed still on top of the dryer to bask in the afterglow of their carnal act. Turning her electric blue eyes towards her new lover that she had just lost her virginity to, the young daughter of Zeus gave him a smile before standing up with some help from the son of Poseidon, whose seed she now carried in her womb, due to the soreness and shaking of her legs.

"I've never felt like that before," Thalia moaned out as she pecked Percy on the lips before the two of them moved over to lay on the young man's bed while just holding each other in the other's arms to bask in the afterglow from their coupling. "I think I love you, Percy."

The son of Poseidon stiffened as he heard his rival's love confession and turned his shocked eyes towards the blushing Thalia. He did always have a crush on her after meeting her for the first time when the Golden Fleece did its job, but he didn't think she had truly felt that way for him.

Though looking back on their most recent experience, he did just take her virginity, something that was considered sacred to the Hunter, so he supposed that did say something about her feelings for him.

He also knew that he would have to take responsibility for their carnal act, especially since he had come inside her without any form of protection or his mother would kill him upon finding out before handing him over to Zeus. So as he thought about how it didn't sound too bad about having the daughter of Zeus as a girlfriend, he smiled at her and kissed her forehead before whispering, "I love you too, Thalia."

Seeing the bright and happy expression on her face made the son of Poseidon proud of his choice as she climbed up his body a bit to kiss him again. Percy only had one thought for his experience with the two women in his life.

 _'_ _Life may have sucked with Annabeth cheating on me, but now… now life is good!'_

* * *

 **-Forest of Camp Half-Blood; One Summer after Gae was defeated-**

"You know, it's funny how they still think nobody has caught on to what they're doing," Thalia Grace, new secret girlfriend of Percy Jackson, said as she sat comfortably in the lap of her new boyfriend alongside Piper and Leo in a secret compartment inside the Fist of Zeus stone pile made from Hazel's experimentations with her Geokinesis, while watching Annabeth and Jason's 'fight' through a one-sided enchanted glass that looked like simple stone from the outside thanks to an enhanced layer of the Mist.

"I know right?" Piper said with an annoyed look directed at her former Roman boyfriend as the Annabeth rode atop of said Roman and the daughter of Aphrodite moaned in pleasured relief as Leo rubbed her sore back and shoulders from where he was kneeling behind her spot. "It's funny how they think we're stupid enough to not realize what the hell they've been doing for the past year and a half."

Leo hummed in agreement as he got his new girlfriend to purr in pleasure at the feeling of his hands smoothing out a knot that had formed in her back from when she was sparring with Reyna in the new Camp Half-Blood coliseum.

Piper and Leo had decided to get together as boyfriend and girlfriend after they found Jason cheating on the daughter of the Love goddess with the daughter of Athena in the Big House Attic on Christmas day of the previous year and they had learned of how long it had been going on from Thalia and Percy, who they had gone to inform about his girlfriend's new hobby.

Now the two new couples made a habit of getting together to watch to two idiots make fools of themselves while unknowingly becoming exhibitionists.

Moaning out in pleasure as Percy stroked the side of her stomach; Thalia sent a mock glare in the son of Poseidon's direction. "You honestly want to do that now?"

Getting a nod from her beau while Piper and Leo just chuckled at them over where the Latino's massage had moved to occupy the sides of Piper's breasts, Thalia let out another moan of pleasure as Percy's hand trailed down her sensitive stomach towards the boarder of her pants, the child of Zeus fondly remembering the night they had spent together last night in Jackson's cabin before his hand pushed aside the fabric of her pants and underwear before he began stroking her nether lips.

Stopping him for a moment and getting him to look at her with furrowed brows of confusion; she smiled gently and twisted around so that she was facing him while straddling his hips. "I've got something that I meant to tell you this morning," she whispered in his ear, getting a look of curiosity from her boyfriend.

"I'm two months late…"

That was the last thing Percy heard before he gaped and looked into his girlfriend's happy electric blue eyes as she nodded in confirmation, causing the young demigod to pass out with a giggle coming from Thalia and a gaping look from Leo, while Piper merely looked jealous.

It is a good life.

* * *

 **Hey there guys how did you like my lemon between Percy and Thalia as a way for a prequel to my first story that was a coupling between Jason and Annabeth? I hope it was good as good as the first, if not better; I am utterly sorry for the late posting of a new story, I have been super busy, then depressed cause I couldn't think of anything to do and finally getting off my ass with determination to write a good story for the masses.**

 **The first thing for this story was that I wanted to make an idea of how Percy reacts to finding out about Annabeth and Jason's relationship, but I couldn't come up with the time to write it, nor could I decide whether I wanted him to fuck Reyna, Thalia or Piper. Eventually I just decided on Thalia after looking at my old files and thought it would be a good way to say fuck you to Thalia's prick of a father. So I hope you guys enjoyed this story, that's all for now.**

 **Oh! One last thing, if any of you would be willing to share an idea of how I should do my second chapter for my Heaven's Fury story, I would be forever thankful because I have been absolutely stuck on how to continue it. I will ensure to add the name of the person who gave me the idea when it is published.**

 **P.S. I intend on introducing Kushina in the chapter.**


End file.
